theknowledgemotivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Adaptable ape/What we are about
We thougt we were educators. We are not. We are accountants. Just accountants. To date accountants invented profit and created the profit motive. It is a measure. It measures something really useful - how much cash we can get into our business overtime. But profit translates these long-term cashflows into the current moment, we made a profit of x today. You can't spend profit, as any profitable start up business knows that goes into liquidation because they have oversold. We thought we were about a new form of accounting - knowledge accounting. We are not. Humans do seek knowledge for its own sake, but we mainly seek recognition. What we are doing is designing recognitiion accounting systems. What we are infact measuring is learning and knowledge recognition. What if we could make the recognition motive as powerful as the profit motive? It is recognition that drives us in the composition of music, sport or cookery. In these fields of knowledge recognition systems have already been worked out. If you are a musician you win competitions, sell out concerts etc. In sport you fill stadiums. In cookery people come to your restaurant or you sell books. In the field of knowledge - what is known today as academia, the recognition is being referenced and pass exams, state exams, getting qualifications. It is all based around create a physical institute, a school, a university, a college - Platonic academy . An idea some two thousand years old. But in sport, music and cookery, for example, it is the free market that drives the recognition process. In knowledge it is the state. There are state exams and state funded universities. The internet creates the opportunity for a market of ideas and a market of learning and a new form of recognition - a being the internet it is more social recognition. Profit is not a complex idea, though its implementation is. Currently we get "likes" on websites but why not measure more. We argue that the knowledge generation and communication process can be broken down into three elements: *Learning to learn *Understanding to explain *Knowing to create Infact this is not a linear process. These processes are intertwined. At the core is learning to learn. Chidlren often create as part of the process of learning. The process of explanation, discovery and creation happen at the same time. If videos, essays, proofs and research findings could be scored with more than just "likes" the market could appraise these works in a more meaningful way. We propose: "Learns" - how much learning was involved - an effort rating "Explains" - how well it is put across "Creates" - how much creation there is in the ideas And if we had a true market cash would also help measuring recognition in terms of book, vidoes, lessons paid for view and assessments sold. But then it wouldn't be just about how many "learns", "explains" and "creates" you get. It would be about mainly who is scoring you. How many "learns", "explains" and "creates" and the cash value of your works. This is what the internet is really good at doiing - it is the basis of internet search. Algorithms would create rankings in knowledge fields and among students. Category:Blog posts